What Lies Beyond
by supernova22
Summary: Predacons Rising epilouge. Spoilers for those who havn't seen the movie yet. As Optimus enters the core to merge with Primus, he is granted a glimpse of Cybertron and his loved ones 5 years in the future.


Optimus closed his eyes as he was engulfed in the light of the core, of Primus himself. He was giving up his physical form, his mortal life. But he was creating so many more by fusing the all spark with the core once again. As the light brightened, and he felt his body cease to be, he saw them, newly created sparks, the next generation of the cybertronian people, being born , whizzing by him and up through the well. Up to their future.

"_Optimus_" he suddenly heard in a booming yet serene voice that was all around him

"_Primus?_" he asked calmly

"_yes optimus, you have done more than admirably my child, cybertron owes its past, present and future to you_"

"_I did what I saw to be right and what a prime should do_"

"_it isn't just what about being a prime, as you told your soldiers, your friends, moments ago, each being has the capacity to be a prime, to do what is right_"

"_even megatron_" optimus said, more of a statement than a question

"_yes, even he has chosen between light and dark, and he chose the light, even if it is his own twisted form of the path, and his making this choice was something even I did not foresee_"

"_so what now primus?"_

"_first, for all that you have done, fought and sacrificed for , I will give you a rare honor, I will give a glimpse into the future, a future that was forged by you, your ideals, and the impact you left on the lives of others_"

With another flash of light, optimus could now see the sun over the surface of cybertron. It was 5 earth years in the future from the very day he was moments ago. Optimus looked in amazement at the changes. Cybertron was thriving again, more than half of its departed and wandering populace had returned. Its glorious cities were nearly rebuilt and bots than were once enemies; autobots, decepticons and neutral citizens, were all living and rebuilding together. A new golden age. Many images and scenes flashed by his eyes in a mere moment and he saw the fates of all those he had come to know and love.

Team prime now served as the high council that guided and led cybertron's newly united people. By unanimous vote, bumblebee leads the council and was viewed by many as the new Prime, a title that still held honor and leadership even without the matrix. Bulkhead serves as head of the laborers and construction union. Arcee serves as bumblebee's advisor and is in charge of working out lasting conflicts from the war as well as assisting in the rebuilding of cybertron's culture and society. Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack lead the newly revived elite guard, mainly in charge of any off planet threats or issues. Smokescreen is the commander of the police force that keeps the peace between the populace. The repentant Knockout and shockwave represent the science division. Ratchet serves as Cybertron's diplomat on Earth.

In the time that has passed, all of earth has learned of cybertron's existence and their interwoven histories. Many transformers have since migrated to earth and humans to cybertron, which is able to support organic life since its rejuvenation. The main representatives for Human/transformer relations are in fact Jack, Rafael, and Miko and all three live on cybertron. Miko serves as bulkhead's partner, her creativity being the inspiration for new structures and building designs. Raf was still Bukblebee's best friend and served as his aid and assistant, which he had no problem with. Jack and arcee were a different case. Eventually, the two admitted to the love that had grown between them and were recently married. They had become the first interplanetary couple and though this earned some scorn from skeptical transformers and humans, anyone who knew the pair understood that it was right. Agent fowler had since been made the US secretary of defense and married June Darby.

In this time, the predacons had also flourished as a race. They rule over the ruins of kaon and the sea of rust while maintaining a rocky but strong alliance with the autobots. Their numbers had grown from three to over a thousand since shockwave had continued his cloning work in order to give their race a second chance. Shockwave also acted as the ambassador between the autobots and predacons. Predaking ruled over his kind with a combination of the ruthlessness of their nature and the honor he had come hold dear since his creation.

As for starscream, he truly suffered for his crimes. Predaking, skylynx, and darksteel had beat him within an inch of his life and even ripped off his wings. Though predaking originally planned to kill starscream, he instead chose to subject the former decepticon to the same humiliation he once heaped upon the predacon. He has since served as predaking's slave, with no one other than the predacons and shockwave even knowing he is alive.

Unicron remains imprisoned and out of mortal reach. Due to the indestructible nature of the all spark's former vessel, the autobots sent the relic into the sun to keep the chaos bringer far from release, forever.

As for magatron, he was simply a ghost. Committed to his self-imposed exile, he watched from afar as cybertron entered its new golden age, contemplating all that had happened to him, how he had changed and what it meant for his future. His name was only ever spoken in whispers out of fear of his return. Though many still viewed him as the monster who first destroyed their world, the members of team prime never let the knowledge of his ultimate change of spark be forgotten. He continuously searches for a way to siphon all the dark energon out of his body so that when his time finally comes, he will be capable of joining the all spark.

The light that is the future fades as optimus sees only wight and is with primus again.

"_I…I see, thank you_" optimus mutters as a tear wells up and drops from his optic. He was not even aware that cybertronians could cry.

"_you're welcome Optimus, Now my disciple, my child, the great transformation awaits. Prepair to transform…transform and transcend"_


End file.
